Le chaperon rouge
by moineau.Rouge
Summary: Une rencontre, un regard, et le coeur qui fait boom. Yaoi contemporain romantique, surnaturel, action, lemon. Les personnages sont de moi :)


**Coucou, énième petite correction et augmentation de mon texte, excusez moi si des petites fautes étaient oubliées, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un loup charmant

.

Il était une fois dans une forêt d'immeubles sombres et ternes une petite silhouette vêtue de rouge qui courrait en pleine nuit sans savoir ou aller.

Ses longs cheveux blonds l'accompagnaient telle une cascade d'or flottant avec légèreté dans la brise nocturne, rapidement suivit de fines gouttelettes qui partaient de chaque côté de ses yeux bleus.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que ce jeune être était bouleversé et fuyait quelque chose ou quelqu'un, la cause en était, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur.

Le chaperon traversa rapidement un court passage, ne regardant qu'à peine ou il allait, quand il frôla dangereusement quelqu'un et failli tomber avant de se rattraper.

- Excusez moi, dit-il brièvement en levant ses yeux sur l'inconnu qu'il avait malencontreusement failli bousculer.

En face se tenait un homme gigantesque qui dépassait bien les deux mètres de haut, cheveux courts noirs, mâchoire carré et barbe de trois jours, avec des muscles saillants épais comme des briques, facilement discernables malgré le tissu des habits rudimentaires qui els recouvraient, un simple un t-shirt et un jean, le jeune chaperon faisait pâle figure à côté.

- C'est pas gr… commença à répondre l'homme, ne finissant pas sa phrase au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme. Ses grands yeux marron sombres interceptèrent le regard océan du chaperon et le cœur de l'imposant mâle fût soudain prit d'un battement fort inhabituel qui le déstabilisa, devant à lui se tenait l'innocence et la douceur incarnée, chose qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée ; Pourtant pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle il en était pour une fois complètement troublé.

Le chaperon le regardait avec curiosité sans aucun jugement alors que le contexte aurait voulu le contraire quand ont voyaient à quel point ils étaient atypiques, mais très vite son regard bleu sembla remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituel, il bifurqua des yeux sombres à l'épaule large de l'homme et continua jusqu'à son bras constellé de trainée rouge écarlates, pour finir sur une main épaisse couverte de sang frais.

Il mit quelques secondes à enregistrer l'information et soudain prit de peur le jeune être afficha une expression de terreur, il était tombé sur un meurtrier il n'y avait aucun doute. Faisant aussitôt volte face il prit précipitamment ses jambes à son cou.

- Attends ! cria l'homme de sa voix rauque.

Le garçon blond n'avait pas franchi vingt mètres qu'un bras puissant attrapa le sien et l'arrêta brusquement dans sa fuite. Il chercha à se débattre mais il n'y avait rien à faire, la force qui l'entravait était bien plus grande.

- Non je vous en supplie ne me faites pas de mal ! Implora-il d'une petite voix aiguë.

L'inconnu rencontré quelques secondes avant l'avait effectivement rattrapé et ne comptait pas le laisser partir.

Étrangement il ne le serrait pas fort, comme pour ne pas le blesser, juste assez pour empêcher le jeune de s'enfuir.

- Jamais j'te f'rais d'mal, dit-il d'un ton déterminé prés du petit blond.

- Qu-quoi… ? … répondit le chaperon soudain perdu après cette simple phrase qui pourtant avait du sens pour son interlocuteur.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais ici à cette heure ? T'sais pas qu'il est tard et qu'c'est dangereux par ici ?

Le jeune avait les yeux fixés sur la main ensanglantée de l'homme qui le retenait par la manche de son gilet, la même qui était couverte du liquide poisseux contrairement à l'autre qui était propre. Rouge sur la fibre rouge du vêtement, on ne voyait que très la différence sauf quand l'hémoglobine aura imprégner le vêtement du chaperon et le marquera en devenant plus foncé, comment ferait-il pour cacher ça.

Le blond était littéralement pétrifié en se retrouvant en face de celui qu'il prenait pour un dangereux tueur, il pensait son heure venue. Pourquoi était-il partit à l'aveugle vers ces quartiers inconnus ? …

- V-v… Vous avez assassiné quelqu'un… dit-il horrifié, s'il vous plait...

- Comment ? fit l'homme, interrogatif, comme si on venait de lui dire un truc absurde.

- V-votre main, vous…

- Ma main ? Aaah ça… comprit enfin le ténébreux comme s'il venait de se rappeler d'un sujet fâcheux.

Devant le mutisme tremblant du chaperon il réfléchit un peu mais ne mit pas longtemps avant d'annoncer son acte.

- J'me suis battu avec un autre loup-garou, annonça-il, sur de son coup.

Moment de solitude.

- Pardon ?! répondit le chaperon, effaré.

- Ouais.

- M-mais qu'est ce que vous racontez, souffla-il abasourdi.

- Ont s'connait pas encore c'est trop tôt pour te l'dire mais j'suis direct j'peux pas t'mentir.

- Vous… Que… M-mais… je ne comprends pas…

- Ouais ça existe.

- Vous me faites peur lâchez moi s'il vous plait, demanda-il en se débattant à nouveau, ses yeux commençant à se mouiller par la panique.

- Tu d'vrais pas avoir peur de moi, essaya de rassurer l'homme.

- Hmm… Hmm ! gémit le plus jeune.

- J'tai dit que j'te f'rais jamais d'mal, d'ailleurs j'te l'prouve, si tu t'calme j'te lâche.

Devant la confiance étrange qui émanait des paroles du grand ténébreux l'instinct du blond lui ordonna d'accepter.

- V-vraiment ?

- Ouais.

- Et… et si je ne me calme pas ? … Demande-il quand même pour essayer.

- J'attendrais, affirma naturellement l'homme.

- Mais vous avez tué une personne, comment vous croire…

- Écoute j'avais pas l'choix, donne moi une chance, répondit le ténébreux d'une voix plus calme.

Un vent froid se leva et fit doucement tomber la tension ambiante, il se passa plusieurs secondes avant que le jeune n'accepte le demande de l'inconnu.

- D'accord… dit le chaperon rouge d'une voix faible, sans réellement savoir s'il pouvait vraiment s'y fier. Le mâle enleva alors sa main du bras frêle dont il avait pût apprécier le contact mais il vit rapidement que le jeune regardait le sol comme perdu dans ses pensées.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? engagea l'homme pour entrer dans le vif du sujet, faire connaissance.

- O… Odel, souffla le petit blond.

- C'est beau ça t'va bien, dit-il sincérement, et t'as quel âge ?

- M-merci… j'ai 20 ans... et… et vous ? …

- Moi c'est Baël, enchanté, sortit-il naturellement avec un sourire.

- En… enchanté aussi… répondit le chaperon en toute innocence.

- Qui tu fuis ?

- Pardon ? répondit le blond comme ramené à la réalité.

- Qui tu fuis ? Réitéra le ténébreux plus sérieux.

- … Je…

- Ça peut t'paraitre dingue mais tu peux m'faire confiance, dit Baël en soutenant par un regard ardent.

Le chaperon fixa à nouveau le sol et ses beaux yeux bleus commencèrent à se remplir de larmes, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte elles coulaient déjà abondamment de chaque côté de ses joues, rejoignant ses belles lèvres roses.

- Hey hey pleure pas ! fît l'homme en posant sa main propre sur l'épaule du jeune. Il exerça une légère pression pour le rassurer.

- Va y racontes ça t'coute rien.

-Je… je… il a essayé de… d…

Cette fois le chaperon éclata en sanglot et fût incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

L'homme le serra contre son large torse, sans forcer, il sentait que le jeune avait peur de quelque chose mais pas de lui, presque inconsciemment le blond se blottit contre le plus grand comme si il cherchait la sécurité, il tremblait comme une feuille prit par ses émotions.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il après plusieurs secondes, le t-shirt de l'homme étant par la même occasion un peu mouillé la ou le jeune avait pleuré.

- T'inquiète. Vas y dis moi j'peux t'aider.

- Co-comment ça ? …

- Ouais j'suis sur. Prends ton temps si t'as b'soin.

L'inconnu se voulait réellement réconfortant à tel point que tout ça paraissait saugrenu, ils ne se connaissaient pas et le ténébreux débordait d'une sorte d'affection curieuse, le chaperon se demandait si il ne prenait pas un risque à se confier à cet homme, après son étrange aveux il avait peut être affaire à un fou ou pire, à un pervers, mais après tout il n'avait rien à perdre, il était épuisé, vulnérable, et cet homme était peut être son seul allié, leur étreinte étant un début de preuve.

Il raconta alors doucement à l'homme ce qui l'avait amené à s'enfuir de sa maison, sa mère étant infirmière elle passait souvent par des horaires de nuits à son travail, laissant souvent son enfant seul à la maison, bien sur depuis toujours il s'y était habitué et l'aidait du mieux possible, tout allait plutôt bien, jusqu'au jour de l'arrivé du nouveau copain de sa mère, qui avec le temps était devenu de plus en plus présent au fil des absences de sa compagne; Un beau père qui se révélait dominateur, parfois tyrannique avec eux quand tout n'était pas à son goût.

Malheureusement la mère étant amoureuse ne pouvait résoudre à s'en détacher, et sans le savoir la situation commençait à devenir un enfer pour son fils, Odel était littéralement effrayé par cet homme.

- Un jour ou nous mangions il s'est énervé contre elle et… et…

Les larmes montèrent à nouveau à ses yeux et il ne pût ravaler un autre sanglot.

- J'suis la t'as rien à craindre ptit ange, chuchota Baël en lui caressant la joue.

Le chaperon leva ses yeux larmoyants vers l'homme massif qui l'écoutait avec attention et continua, touché par son comportement contraire à ce qu'il croyait au départ.

- Il est devenu violent… j'ai voulu m'interposer et il m'a mit une claque… je… je suis tombé sur le carrelage… puis il a congédié ma mère en disant qu'il s'en occupait... et avant que je n'ai pu me relever il m'a attrapé par les cheveux puis…

- Continue.

- Puis… puis il a dit qu'il était le seul vrai homme de la maison et que j'allais faire tout ce qu'il me dirait… je ne pouvais pas me défendre, il est… trop fort et…

- L'enfoiré… fulmina l'homme, sa mâchoire se durcissant en accentuant ses traits durs, lui donnant des airs de prédateurs.

- Il est venu dans ma chambre, continua-il en larmes, il a essayé de me toucher… avoua le chaperon.

- Qu'est-ce-que ! Répète ça ! Le ténébreux se fit vif et attrapa le blond par les épaules en approchant son visage ce qui amplifia le souvenir effrayant tout juste frais du petit chaperon, quand Baël se rendit compte de son geste il s'excusa et l'encouragea à continuer.

- Désolé j'voulais pas t'faire peur mais j'me sens concerné la.

- Ou-oui… Il-il est arrivé dans mon dos et a posé ses main sur ma taille et… j'ai eu très peur… je l'ai repoussé mais il m'a plaqué contre le mur… j'ai juste réussi à me débattre et à lui échapper, finit enfin par annoncer le chaperon littéralement bouleversé.

- Ce mec mérite de crever… t'habite où ? lâcha soudain le ténébreux après l'avoir à nouveau serrer contre lui.

- Je… mais…

- Dis moi, j'tai dit tu risque rien avec moi, t'as ma parole même si c'est pas grand-chose pour le moment j'te le prouverais.

- Non ! J'ai trop peur d'y retourner, je suis sur qu'il m'attend…

- T'inquiète ptit ange, le grand méchant loup va rendre visite au vilain chasseur, la suite j'en fais mon affaire, dit Baël une aura plus viril que jamais.

- Le grand méchant loup ? Demande le blond, décontenancé.

- Ouais c'est moi, affirma-il un léger sourire aux lèvres comme fier de l'avoir dit malgré la colère qui grondait dans sa poitrine tel un orage enragé.

-Comme… dans le conte pour enfant ?

- Absolument.

Il ne lâchait pas le plus jeune du regard.

-Je… Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Est-ce que vous allez me manger ? Demanda le petit blond innocemment.

- AhAhAh ! ria le ténébreux, surprit et amusé par cette question. Nan j'vais improviser.

- Vous savez il est grand est fort.

- R'garde moi bien, d'une main j'vais l'écraser, paf ! L'homme mima d'un geste son poing qui frappa violement l'intérieur de sa large paume, déstabilisant un peu plus le plus jeune.

- Quoi qu'il arrive n'ai pas peur de moi. Tiens prends ça pour t'prouver que j'suis un vrai gars.

Il sortit de sa poche une chaine argenté de taille moyenne au bout de laquelle pendait un pendentif en forme de tête de loup furieux, et il l'a mit autour du cou du chaperon qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Baël était déjà sur mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

- Si j'sui pas la et que t'as b'soin d'aide pose ta main dessus, quoiqu'il arrive, et dis mon nom comme si tu m'appelais, j'accourrais dans la s'conde.

Le chaperon le regarda ébahi à nouveau sans comprendre.

- M-merci… mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une babiole de mon clan, d'habitude j'en ai pas b'soin, et ça t'seras plus utile.

- Votre clan ?

- J'ten parlerais plus tard, déjà faut régler ton problème, dit-il déterminé.

- Mais pourquoi vous m'aidez ? Vous êtes tellement gentil avec moi… Le blond toucha le pendentif par curiosité en même temps qu'il questionnait l'homme, soudainement il sentit une chaleur en émaner, comme si l'objet venait de s'allumer à son contact tel un soleil, Oh ! S'exclama-il sous la surprise.

- Tu sens ? demanda le ténébreux comme si ce qui venait de se produire n'avait rien d'une coïncidence et qu'il s'y attendait.

- Il chauffe, souffla le chaperon.

- C'est bon signe, et pour te répondre c'est aussi pour ça p'tit ange, j'suis prêt à tout pour toi la, j'savais que j'm'étais pas trompé, dit l'homme avec un clin d'œil.

Le chaperon tenait toujours le pendentif entre ses deux mains fines malgré qu'il ne saisissait pas encore les paroles du ténébreux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher, cette chaleur surnaturelle produisait en lui une étrange sensation vraiment très agréable, Baël ne semblait pas y être insensible.

- J'ai l'impression… on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur, mais qu'est-ce-que...

- C'est moi.

- Vous ? C'est… c'est-à-dire ? …

La peur du jeune s'envolait doucement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte pour laisser place à de la simple curiosité.

- C'est moi qu'tu ressens dedans, ma présence, y'a un peu d'mon sang à l'intérieur.

Le chaperon ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés plein d'incompréhension.

- Aaah c'est d'la magie, répondit le grand en se grattant la tête, j'vais pas tout t'dire pour l'moment il faudra qu'tu sois un peu patient mais si il chauffe c'est qu'ont est liés.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, l'homme entoura alors les mains du chaperon dans les siennes pour lui prouver ses dires, regarde, affirma-il en plongeant en même temps son regard terre dans celui océan du blond. La chaleur du médaillon augmenta soudainement d'intensité et se répandit dans tout le corps du petit être comme un feu ardent qui courrait au galop, sa respiration s'accéléra par la même occasion.

- Qu'est-ce que… O-oh Baël !… lâcha-il dans un souffle mêlé d'un gémissement innocent.

- T'as pas idée comme j'sui heureux.

Le chaperon ne pût lui répondre de façon cohérente, trop absorbé et surprit par cette nouvelle sensation et le contact d'avec l'homme qui le réchauffaient et le rassuraient à un point qu'il n'aurait pût imaginer avant, le tout d'un simple contact, ils ne pouvaient se quitter des yeux, leurs cœurs battaient fortement à l'unisson et le ténébreux affichait un sourire à faire fondre la banquise, il avait effectivement l'air heureux, mais quelle en était la raison réelle ? Une scène assez insolite à cette heure tardive de la nuit, battue par le vent nocturne.

Après plusieurs secondes d'une intense observation mutuelle le ténébreux invita à le blond à le suivre. Le jeune ne lâchant plus son pendentif chauffant lui emboita instinctivement le pas, et Baël ne pût réprimer un autre sourire en voyant que le chaperon ne quittait maintenant plus son petit cadeau.

- Ont va faire le ch'min inverse, annonça-il.

- Alors vous ne plaisantiez pas ?…

- Tutoie moi bébé, et ouais j'suis sérieux, tu l'apprendras j'suis toujours honnête, confirma-il d'un regard mi-chaleureux mi-concentré sur son objectif.

- O-oui, répondit le chaperon sans relever la petite appellation affective qu'il avait reçut du grand mâle.

Ils marchèrent un peu et rapidement après quelques embranchements ils arrivèrent prés des quartiers moyens et donc de la maison d'Odel qui s'arrêta cinquante mètres avant.

- Mais comment vous… comment tu as su où j'habitais ?

- Ton odeur, j't'expliquerais tout plus tard c'est promis, fit-il d'un clin d'œil.

- Je… d'accord… répondit le blond un brin dépité.

L'homme serra un peu plus la main du chaperon qui tremblait de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils s'approchèrent de la bâtisse grisâtre coincée entre deux autres maisons banale, elle était plongée dans le noir, mais malgré l'apparente inactivité du lieu le ténébreux eu un mauvais pressentiment, il entendait par sens affutés de loup-garou la respiration d'un homme à l'intérieur

- Bon écoute moi bien, tu vas rentrer et j'reste devant en attendant, si un truc se passe j'arrive direct, ok ?

- Ou-oui…

- Et t'inquiète pas bébé il t'f'ras rien, informa-il en se voulant le plus rassurant possible, il caressa à nouveau la joue du plus jeune pour lui donner du courage.

- M… merci… répondit le chaperon dont le cœur avait un rythme toujours aussi rapide au contact de Baël. Mais malgré les paroles rassurantes le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. À contrecœur ils détachèrent leurs mains et le chaperon commença à se diriger vers la porte de sa maison, doucement il marchait sur les dalles de l'allée puis il sortit ses clés qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de prendre en s'enfuyant plus tôt, et il les tourna dans le loquet en tremblotant.

Il ouvrit la porte puis il jeta un dernier regard à Baël qui attendait les mains dans les poches un regard confiant doublé d'un sourire, décidemment il donnait vraiment l'impression de n'avoir peur de rien, le chaperon se sentait un peu renforcé depuis qu'il était la; Après lui avoir gentiment rendu le blond entra et ferma sans faire de bruit derrière lui.

Odel avança à pas de loup dans l'entrée, tout semblait calme, il fit quelques pas, mais au moment ou il allait poser ses clés sur la commode accolée au mur de la porte, les lumières du salon s'allumèrent toutes en même temps sur sa droite, illuminant du même coup le jeune fugueur il sursauta et en fit tomber son trousseau.

Son beau-père, grand brun de la quarantaine et ancien flic ayant gardé un physique de marine attendait dans un canapé, fixant d'un regard froid et plein d'envie le pauvre petit être terrifié qui se tenait devant lui. Odel remarqua une bouteille de whisky qui trônait sur la table basse et avait l'air d'être bien entamée, ça s'annonçait plus que mal, quand cette homme buvait il devenait réellement méchant.

- Alors c'est à cette heure ci que la p'tite pute daigne rentrer à la maison, c'est pas bien va falloir que je te donne une belle punition.

Le jeune n'eut pas le temps de ramasser ses clés que le beau-père se jeta sur lui comme un fauve, l'envoyant sur le canapé il se mit rapidement au dessus du blond dans la même lancée en prenant bien soin de lui tenir fermement les poignets.

- N-non s'il te plait ! gémit soudainement le chaperon de sa petite voix aigue.

- Ont va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses !

Prit de panique Odel essaya de se débattre, en vain, ses mouvements confus excitait encore plus son agresseur, quand un grand bruit retentit dans l'entrée, la porte fût ouverte à la volée et le beau père fût soudainement tiré en arrière, il vola sur quelque mètres avant de finir sa course aux pieds des escaliers donnant sur l'étage.

- Putain c'est quoi ç… ! cria-il.

Il tenta de se relever mais Baël qui avait tenu sa promesse arriva comme une flèche et lui asséna un coup de poing si puissant que le beau père partit s'écraser sur la porte des toilettes, dans le couloir face au salon, un vol plané spectaculaire, Il essaya de se relever avec difficulté et voulu riposter, mais son adversaire qui le dépassait de deux têtes évita le coup et lui répondit par un coup de pieds en plein ventre ce qui acheva de l'effondrer au sol et lui fit cracher du sang.

Odel qui assistait à la scène depuis le canapé toujours sous le choc se précipita vers le grand mâle littéralement aveuglé par la colère.

- Non !

Baël allait continuer à s'acharner contre le pauvre type qui avait menacé son chaperon quand ce même chaperon retint son bras.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais !? S'écria-il surprit vers Odel.

- S'il te plait il ne sait pas se contrôler et ma mère va être malheureuse ! …

- J'crois qu'tas pas idée de c'que c'type veut t'faire, faut qu'j'l'élimine ! s'exclama-il en reprenant son œuvre de son bras libre.

- S'il te plait Baël, implora-il larmoyant en continuant de le retenir comme il pouvait.

Le ténébreux se figea un instant avant de se retourner à nouveau.

- Redis-le, dit-il calmement.

- Quoi ?

- Mon nom redis-le.

- Baël.

- C'est la première fois que tu le dis bébé.

Cette fois le chaperon affichait un regard totalement pur et sincère envers son sauveur, ce qui passait entre eux était indescriptible, ils se scrutaient l'un l'autre, la peur du blond s'envolait, tout comme la colère du ténébreux, coup de foudre était né.

- C'est ton mec c'est ça ? Aboya soudain le beau-père entre deux halètements, toujours allongé sur le sol.

Odel ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par les grands yeux marrons de son sauveur lui-même captivé par son chaperon.

- Vu sa dégaine t'as du le trouver dans un ghetto hein !? Remarque je ne suis pas étonné t'es la proie parfaite, une vraie femelle, siffla-il de sa voix perfide.

Soudain prit de rage Baël brisa le contact visuel et envoya son pied largement chaussé dans le visage du beau père, le faisant taire sur le coup, le craquement qui l'accompagna fût sinistre et quelques dents accompagnèrent le mouvement, il n'était pas dur de comprendre que la mâchoire du méchant avait été brisée net.

- Oh ! … Fût le seul son qui sortit de la bouche du chaperon choqué par ce qui venait d'arriver devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne s'y attende en plus des paroles de son bourreau et le geste de son sauveur.

- T'inquiète j'lai juste assommé, allez viens faut pas qu'tu reste ici, dit le ténébreux en le prenant par la main.

- M-merci, dit-il en restant sur place. Le jeune n'avait pas eu le temps d'accepter la situation qu'il devait à nouveau quitter les lieux.

- Tu m'remercieras plus tard allez viens, ordonna Baël.

- Mais… venir ou ? demanda le chaperon, perdu.

- En lieu sur.

- Avec… toi ?

- Ouais.

- Mais ont se connait à peine… je ne sais pas si je peux te faire totalement confiance… et ma mère qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? …

- Je sais Odel, bébé laisse moi l'temps d'te prouver que j'sui un mec bien pour toi, dit le ténébreux en touchant l'épaule du plus jeune ce qui le fit frissonner, et pour ta mère fais un mot elle comprendra.

Odel réfléchit un peu et prit finalement une décision.

- Oui je… je vais lui dire que je dors chez un ami pour cette nuit, mais… pour lui que fait-on ? demanda-il en désignant son beau père plus très beau à voir.

- Qu'il reste à terre, il va juste pioncer, t'inquiète pas elle va l'trouver en rentrant, j'veux qu'il garde la marque de son affront, répondit-il d'un ton froid avant de redevenir plus doux quand il vit que le blond était encore secoué par ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

- D'accord...

Après quelques minutes le chaperon avait rassemblé quelques petites affaires dans son petit sac à dos, il écrivit sur un papier à l'intention de sa mère qu'il rentrerait le lendemain matin, sans penser aux retombées de son beau-père, trop fier qu'il était cet homme n'avouerait jamais qu'il s'était fait remettre à sa place par un gars plus imposant que lui, par contre ce qui était sur c'est qu'il y avait des chances qu'il raconte de mauvaises choses et ça Odel le redoutait.

- C'est bon t'as tout ? Demanda Baël soucieux.

- Oui je crois je…

Le ténébreux voyant l'inquiétude du plus jeune prit délicatement le menton du blond entre ses doigts.

- T'inquiète pas t'es en sécurité avec moi, rassura-il de sa voix grave.

- Ou-oui.

Comme un réflexe naturel le blond posa à nouveau sa main sur son pendentif lupin qui se remit à chauffer, il sourit légèrement tout en regardant le ténébreux, leurs visages étaient tellement proches.

- Hey tu souris enfin, t'es encore plus magnifique comme ça ptit ange.

- M-merci, rougit-il.

Baël sourit à son tour, fier de son compliment, il tira doucement la main de son chaperon avant de l'amener dans l'entrée où ils ne se retournèrent même pas, puis Odel ferma à nouveau la porte à clé, sans regrets.

Le vent les accueillit à nouveau, froid et vivifiant.

- Va falloir marcher un peu c'est pas tout à fait à côté mais si t'veut j'peux t'porter.

- Hm… merci ça ira pour le moment, je vais un peu marcher.

- Comme tu veux, hésite pas à d'mander, d'façon si il faut j'te laisserais pas l'choix, fit-il taquin.

- Pas le choix ? demanda le chaperon sans comprendre si c'était une blague.

- Ouais, répondit le ténébreux d'un sourire.

- Hm merci alors… dit le blond rougissant, au fait… pourquoi est-tu aussi gentil avec moi depuis notre rencontre ?

- C'est simple ptit ange, dés que j't'ai vu j'ai su qu'ont été fait l'un pour l'autre, répondit le grand mâle d'un regard plus qu'affirmé de sa voix toujours aussi profonde.

* * *

**J'espére que vous aimez, la suite arrive bientôt :)**


End file.
